Believe In The Song
by NaLu.1996
Summary: Poor Lucy has to room with the Magnolia Faery Academy's 5 hottest guys as a girl. Well, Lucy doesn't mind in the least but what is one to do when shaving kit is plugged in when you need to blow-dry your hair or you have to sleep in a room littered with sneakers and boxers? Or worse, what should anyone do if all 5 boys start to fall for you and are competing for your love? DISASTER.
1. WHAT! Natsu is the PRINCE?

If you stared at a map of the country of Fiore, you will notice a large bold dot in the middle labeled **Magnolia**. That's right. Why don't you check it out someday? No doubt you'd be instantly hypnotised by its quaint apartments and the sparkling blue horizon, stretching so far you can't find its end. And it is in Magnolia where our story of Lucy Heartfilia – and the five young men who will play a very significant role later on – is going to take place.

So... Let's continue. Oh, and did I inform you that the date is 29th January, X785? I didn't? OK, well, now you know.

The commencement of the new school year for 18-year-old Lucy who will be attending Magnolia Faery Academy starts with an astonishing twist. Before we begin, let us have a general overview of the school where all the students board. Being the top educational institution in Magnolia, it is composed of seven totally grand dormitories: three for the girls and four for the guys. However, the fourth one (nicknamed by students as _The Wreck_) is a special exception.

Don't get me wrong. The six other quarters are all _fabulously_ luxurious, put together by this renowned interior designer who has fantastic taste for oak furniture and beautiful French doors. It is only until you have stepped into _The Wreck_ – but it's strictly off-limits to outsiders so if you don't wish to be caught by the headmaster snooping, you better stay out. Bit of an advice from me – can you recognise the disparities between them. The occupants are these five SUPER élite male students in the school, basically kin of the five wealthiest entrepreneurs and personalities in Fiore.

First, there's the grandson of Cheney Electronics Corporation's CEO: Rogue. He's like a math problem too difficult to solve. Like, seriously. Nothing special happens in the daily life of this black-haired, red-eyed young man who wants but conflict and discord between humanity. Day by day he is overwhelmed by unwanted attention from teachers who make him answer questions on the blackboard he barely understands, and secret photos taken of him posted on social networking sites by some over-obsessive fan-girl determined to crack his nutshell. Nowhere in the world is special to Rogue other than the school library. **Side-note:** he sleeps with Trimmer's _Romantic Philosophy_ close at hand.

You see that gorgeous orange-haired guy standing over there? That's Loke Celeste – the son of Sequoia Crow, Fiore's most respected actress. He's a playboy like you will never believe and since he was fourteen, has never been seen without a girl for more than a week. Loke is a part-time actor like his mother, having also modeled for _Sorcerer Weekly_ many times. Mostly Loke takes on roles as the protagonist in these dark supernatural romantic soap operas that are only ever watched by stalkers and fans alike who salivate at his excessive good looks. So far, to admit, none of the girls he's dated were whom he wanted to settle down and get serious with. He is currently lying in wait for that 'special girl' he's always dreamed of.

Sting Eucliffe is your typical all-around good guy, plus champion of the soccer team, active member of the social justices club and a born katana wielder. That spiky blonde hair, lazy smile and glorious body of his make him the second most sought after by girls. Not only is he handsome – as all the guys in _The Wreck_ are, anyway – he is also extremely kind and will lend a helping hand without being asked.

Tripped over? Sting comes to the rescue, helps you up and insists to take you to the nurse's office even if the wound is just a scratch. Because he's persistent like that, mind you. Having trouble with geometry? Not a problem for the founder of the Maths Societies Club. Need a shoulder to cry on? You've got one right there. Rumor has it he is to take over his father's private security business, Fiore's most powerful company. As for the latest record, his family is currently the third richest in the kingdom.

Remember how your mama always recited '_Never judge a book by its cover_' to you? It is actually quite important not to make this sort of stupid mistake, because you never know. You might just end up never seeing a person's true colours and underestimate or overestimate him. Take Laxus Dreyar, for example – the poor guy. Lots of people are intimidated by that badass look and scar over his right eye (it _totally_ sparked the students' debate).

But in reality, Laxus is just this pure, innocent, soft-spoken young man who happens to be born with the face of a guy who's been in so many fights he lost count. His gentleness is so great he _refuses_ to kill a mosquito and thus, in the end has to suffer a mile-wide rash on his arm. While his only friends are receiving anonymous love letters from God knows whom, Laxus' name is never included in any girl's **Top Potential Boyfriend** list. It's sad that some people haven't made the effort to talk to him, hence putting Laxus in such desolation he hates himself.

And last, but _never_ least, is Natsu Dragneel whose main goal being born is to live through life's dramas. His name and family is never not mentioned in the newspapers' headlines and columns. God knows why, because he is the son of Igneel and Grandine, the king and queen of Fiore. Girls panic and get excited not due to his royal self, but because he is _Natsu_. He isn't arrogant or a snob like some princes but if you _are_ seeking a boyfriend, Natsu totally fits the bill. All the girls in school – well, the majority who don't have Valentines on February 14th, that is – are heads over heels in love with him.

About 91% of the anonymous love letters sent by his fellow single female peers are addressed to him. None of them are answered or even opened, but they are stored in a shoebox under his royal bed back in the palace.

True, he is the best looking in the school. But more importantly, Natsu is also extremely loyal, honest, kind, dependable and protective of his family and friends. How do the girls know this, I have no idea. But they have voted these are the most important qualities in a guy. Yet there's only flaw about Natsu that's making them all groan in exasperation: his (supposed) denseness. Natsu is as dense as a _rock_. For years, girls have had trouble trying to capture his attention with fluttering eyelashes and skimpy clothes and exposed cleavages.

But I'll let you in on a secret. That's all just an act to make himself look unreachable and another very important reason which will be revealed later on. Natsu is in truth a very smart guy and isn't unaware of anything, as he makes himself seem to be. He knows fine well the excitement that ensues when he's around women, as well as their vain attempts to flirt with him. But, in order to frustrate them further, Natsu just pretends not to notice.

The sight of beautiful women does not excite him in the least. Sure, his other friends (female acquaintances of his outside _The Wreck_) are great beauties but even _they_ don't make him feel mad with desire or the need to propose to them in the future. To him, they are just good friends for life.

That's all.

A second fact about Natsu is that he can be quite argumentative with women. He bickers with his sister Wendy and his mother and people of the opposite gender as much as he makes a scrap with Gray and Gajeel. Except 97% of the girls he argues with never care at all or take his brazen words to heart because they are so blinded by their love for him. They will later make each other jealous by texting to claim Natsu spoke to them.

However, these five **SINGLE** young men don't know that this year, something is going to change their lives forever and their outlook on what is known as _life_. A radiant golden light will shine through their hearts and make them fall at its feet.

And I don't even need to tell you who that 'golden light' is.

* * *

Now, as we go on with the story, we see Lucy struggling through a sea of students to the main office, pulling a pink luggage behind her. The school is bigger than she'd imagined, though nowhere as big as the Heartfilia estate. No one pays her the slightest bit of mind. The time when the boarders return school is always the most exciting. Because everyone haven't seen each other for one and a half month, it's gossip galore.

What happened on TV. How much your family's company made in investments last month. What hot guy/girl chatted you up in the holidays. Which soccer team won in the Semi-Finals broadcasted on TV. What kind of nagging your parents did in the holidays, if they nagged. Who is the hottest guy/girl in _Sorcerer Weekly_. Why is he/she the hottest guy/girl in _Sorcerer Weekly_.

Lucy enters a brightly lit air-conditioned room and goes up to the front desk. "Hi," she says. "I'm the new student, Lucy."

"Oh it's you," says the beautiful receptionist who at first sounds indifferent but then greets her with a warm smile. "_The_ Lucy Heartfilia whom everyone's been talking about!"

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Lucy laughs awkwardly.

"Gosh, you look even prettier in real life! I am Miss Mirajane Strauss, by the way, but call me Mira. Pleased to meet you. Have you come to inquire about your room and timetable?"

"Yes."

"I have your timetable over here, but about your room... There seems to be some issues regarding which dorm you will be accommodating in."

"What is it?" Lucy asks quietly, as if afraid of the answer she is to receive.

"All the girls' dormitories are full," Mirajane tells her. "But there is somewhere else we can put you in (I hope you won't mind) which is _The Wreck_."

"The _what_?"

"_The Wreck_," Mirajane repeats. "It is Magnolia Faery Academy's grandest lodging. I hope it's comfortable enough for the daughter of Heartfilia Concern." She directs Lucy's eyes to a photo of the most extravagant room Lucy has ever seen, with a diamond chandelier, hanging artworks painted by a skilful hand and a white marble floor.

"Are you serious, Miss Mira? I can stay there?"

"Of course you can! But I hope you don't min–"

"Oh my God, then yes! Yes, I will stay there!"

"But won't you prefer to be with the other girls, Lucy?"

"I can see them during the day, can't I? I won't be lonely. Besides, I often need some solitude at night."

"That's not what I –" But again, Mirajane is broken off by Lucy's excitement.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Lucy assures her. "No need to worry, Miss Mira."

Said woman raises her eyebrows. "Are you sure, Lucy? I hope you don't regret your decision."

Lucy giggles at Mirajane's presumed unnecessary concerns. "What's to regret? It's the loveliest room I've ever laid eyes on. Don't worry, Miss Mira, I will be perfectly fine!"

The beautiful woman, with her sleek white hair and kind blue eyes, sighs but presents her with the room key and points to a large octagonal house which is to be Lucy's residence in the coming year. As she leaves, Mirajane stares at Lucy's retreating figure and whispers good luck in her stay there.

~**XXX**~

A breath of wind tousles her blonde hair as Lucy makes her way to the house. Questions start to amalgamate in Lucy's pretty little head. Like, why was the house given such a crude name as _The Wreck_? Why is the dormitory built in the enormous courtyard but not in the school building? Were they trying to isolate it from everyone else? Now Lucy seriously wants to back out of her decision but when she thinks through it again, she decides living alone is better after all.

The exterior is painted snow-white yet gives off a sparkling glean when radiated by sun-rays. There is even a chimney on the roof, meaning no more cold winters and a burning hearth! On the black windowsill sits a row of potted geraniums, red as blood. Now, why did she think that? When she lets herself in, to her surprise, there isn't one king-sized bed but _six_! Well, one's for her, but what's with the five other beds? She thought she was going to room on her own! And it seems these people, whoever they are, have arrived before her, dumped their bags and went out. Though it's not as bad as it seems, having five other girls to room with.

Lucy begins to pace about the room, admiring its tasteful alpine furnishings in preparation for coming winter and elegant décor. And she was right; it does have a fireplace! She pirouettes around in glee, and then unpacks some fresh clothes and goes to take a shower.

About an hour or so later in the evening, Lucy (with only a red towel wrapped around her curvaceous body) strolls into the room and is towel-drying her hair when the front door opens. In steps five young men who suddenly stop in mid-conversation and mid-laugh, and gape at the half-naked Lucy standing in front of them. Rooted to the spot, Lucy's cheeks flare up in anger and embarrassment.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieks and flings the nearest chair in their direction. One of them, strong as he appears, smoothly grasps its leg and calmly puts it down next to the bed. He has spiky platinum-blonde hair and a dangling earring adorns his left ear. A sports captain of some sort. Good-looking, but not her type.

"W-W-Who the heck are you guys?! A-A-And what're you doing in my room?!" Lucy hotly demands, hugging the towel tight in case it slips. That will make the current situation even worse as it is.

"That's our line!" a boy with pink hair says. "What the hell is a _woman_ doing in our room?"

"What? _Your_ room?" Lucy echoes stupidly, her face growing redder.

"Yes, this is OUR room! How did you even get in this house?!"

"I was permitted to stay here. If you don't believe me, ask the headmaster! And how should I know that –"

"That this house was reserved only for men," the boy finishes, glaring at her. "You're lying. No way would they let a girl live in this dorm. I'm going to ask Gramps..."

As he tries to head out the door, one of them, a young man with black hair, pulls him back. "Let's hear her side first," he says.

"Go ahead, let him ask," Lucy retorts. "I'm fed up with this place already! I shall withdraw!"

"Fine! Leave, for all I care!" the boy answers.

The drop-dead-gorgeous one who caught the chair earlier hushes him, steps forward and politely acknowledges Lucy. "My sincerest apologies for the intrusion, miss. Had we known of your presence, we would never have invaded your privacy in such a vulgar way. I gather that you are a new student to the school, am I correct?"

"Yes. I just arrived this afternoon."

"Oh, then there is nothing to worry about. I believe Mr Dreyar has forgotten to notify you of the nature of this dormitory. You mustn't blame him; his old age limits his memory. And forgive my friend here for his uncivil manners. He isn't used to encountering beautiful women such as yourself in his domain."

When he catches Lucy's eye, the pink-haired boy glares at her and turns away with a huff.

"It wasn't the headmaster's fault or anyone else's," Lucy says. "They couldn't fit me in the girl's dormitories because they're all full. I was only left with this as my only choice... Although, it would've been helpful if Miss Mira had told me earlier this place was male-dominated or was that what she was doing the entire time..." Lucy trails off quietly to herself.

Everyone standing in the room is silent until the young man speaks up again. "Well, seems like that's that then," he sighs and then smiles. "But nevertheless, I bid you welcome to our bungalow, _The Wreck_. My name is Sting Eucliffe, the son of Sir Weisslogia Eucliffe." He bows. "And you, lady?"

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, of Heartfilia Concern." Remembering her manners and considering his gracious etiquette towards her, she gives a small curtsy. Sting bows again. What a gentleman he is, _so_ unlike that rude pink-haired bastard!

A dashing young man with gelled orange hair kisses the top of her hand, making her blush all over again. "Who would've thought that the daughter of Heartfilia Concern was such a beauty? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loke Celeste, son of the actress Sequoia Crow. At your service."

"And that's Rogue Cheney with the black hair and next to him is Laxus Dreyar," Loke continues.

Lucy stares at Laxus, noting a little resemblance. "You're the headmaster's…"

"He's my grandfather," the blonde man with the scarred eye explains.

"Then why did Pinky over there refer to him as 'Gramps'?" Lucy asks. "What's his connection with him?"

"Don't you dare call me _**Pinky**_, woman!" he snaps.

"And, as you've already encountered, that is Natsu Dragneel," Sting adds. "Otherwise known as Prince Natsu of Fiore, the son and heir of King Igneel of Fiore."

"W-What?!" Lucy stutters. "H-He is the PRINCE?"


	2. The Surprising Dinner Banquet (Part 1)

"NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THE _PRINCE_ ATTENDED MAGNOLIA FAERY ACADEMY!" Lucy gasps in disbelief but then her brown eyes narrow in suspicion. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you? He can't possibly be the prince. No way."

"What?" Sting says, shocked. "Are you accusing us of... Of _lying_ to you? The idea! I cannot _tolerate_ this shameless act of deception, especially to a lady. No, Lucy. We're actually being serious. He really _is_ the prince of Fiore."

"He doesn't look it," Lucy comments, taking in Natsu's mud-splattered jeans and dark shirt stained with perspiration as well as the white scaly muffler hugging his neck. "I mean, shouldn't a prince wear a crown or fancy clothes, or whatever, in public? That's decent manners. Even a pink-haired freak like him should know that, considering that he _is_ the prince like you say."

There comes another glare from Natsu who utters obscenities under his breath that must not be processed here. No reason. Just your parents mightn't want you to be exposed to such words as these. I'll be the one to blame in the end.

"He should," Laxus agrees quietly, "but being the obstinate guy he is, Natsu refuses to. Besides, there's no need for it. Everyone already knows who he is."

"How surprising that no one has kidnapped him yet. And a pretty handsome price he'd be held for, too," Lucy tries to joke, earning an even dirtier look from Natsu.

"Well, at least I _am_ concerned of how I present myself in public," says Natsu, leering at her under-clothed self. "I certainly don't prance around half-naked in the presence of five male strangers that I've just met. Do I, guys? What did your parents bring you up to be – a seductress?"

Lucy hugs her toweled body in realisation, reddening. "Y-You pervert!" she yelps, glaring at him as Natsu grins satisfyingly. "**GET OUT!** **GET OUT OF HERE!**"

"Whatever you're trying to achieve with your promiscuous ways (be it seducing or mesmerising us, which I infer are the same thing... No doubt synonymous), let me remind you, you're doing a really crap job at it," Natsu adds.

"I'm not asking for your opinion!" Lucy thunders. "That is… I-I-I mean, that's not what I'm trying to do— Ugh, why you!"

Sting stops her before she can take another threatening step towards Natsu. "Now, now. Why don't you two settle down and end this meaningless dispute, and shake hands?" He pulls them in so close Lucy and Natsu's nose almost touches, and takes each of their hands, hoping to smoothen the tension between them like the peace-loving guy he is. "Come on, shake hands and make up. If we're going to be room-mates from now on, we should all learn how to accept and be friendly to one another."

"What, with him?" Lucy asks, snatching her hand away. "No thanks! I'd rather chew my hand off." Stubbornly, she hides them behind her back but Sting gently takes it again.

Natsu himself pulls away too. "Yeah, right! As if I'd shake my hands with her. I don't want to be infected by whatever germs she's carrying."

Lucy puffs out her cheeks and glowers. "Shut up! You should go and take a shower, you know: you reek!"

"Hmm, perhaps I should," Natsu agrees as he takes a quick whiff of his shirt. He ambles past but suddenly hesitates. "Oh, before I do, I would first like to claim back my possession."

"Huh?" Lucy wears a confused look on her face, then goes all pink when Natsu gestures at the velvet towel wrapped around her body. "T-T-This is yours? Wait, _what_?! But I thought these were brand new!" As she tries to run off to the bathroom, Sting's grasp pulls her back.

"Just a minute, Lucy," Sting tells her, reaching for Natsu's hand too. "First thing's first. You two really need to improve your interactions with each other. Quarrelling and disagreements do not amount to anything. It will only make the situation, as well as your relationship, worse. What's more, you both have to remember that you aren't the only ones living under this roof; there are four more of us sharing this house so you should be more considerate of that."

Natsu rolls his eyes, mumbling something like "Yeah, whatever". Sting gives him a warm smile of gratitude and with a grave glance at Lucy, goes on: "Listen, everyone who comes to Magnolia Faery Academy is considered family. To us, family is where the heart is and a place to go to: an eternal home. Home isn't a place for fighting. Do you understand?"

Unblinkingly, Lucy can't believe her ears: she doesn't know Sting can be this heartfelt and amiably passionate in his words and sense of self. His spiel on family and home moved her so. And although the oil lamps are dimly lit and the star-sprinkled cloak of night is beginning to envelope the sky, the room is full of light.

Even Natsu looks flabbergasted at Sting's profound little speech. "Whoa, Sting," he breathes. "That was... That was _deep_. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm sure you've also got the potential to come out with the same thing, Natsu. Aren't you the one who's always emphasising the importance of bonds and comradeship?" Sting winks at him with a friendly smile.

"B-Bastard, keep your mouth shut! I –" Natsu sounds as though he is completely flustered but that's only because his most embarrassing side is revealed to Lucy, who may as well became his biggest nemesis.

Sting chuckles playfully and grins. _Thanks a lot_,_ Sting_, Natsu curses. _You and your big mouth just ruined it all for me_. If you hadn't noticed already (then I suggest you go and have your IQ checked, I sincerely recommend) Natsu is seriously hating on Lucy. Like, very much. And vice versa.

Ever seen/heard those evil female types on TV, movies or whatever? You know, the bitch types who're always faking being ridiculously cute and flouncy? That's exactly what Lucy is, or so Natsu strongly believes based on his low opinion of her. Well, no surprises there. He practically scorns the female sex because, to quote, they're just a '_good-for-nothing species with no attractive or fruitful traits whatsoever_'.

Before you know, Lucy will start making fun of his stupid weakness or worse (only to be expected), spread it around the school. But to his surprise, she doesn't. Not one word leaks out of her pretty pink lips.

Instead, her warm coffee brown eyes just settle gently on him and for that split of a second, no one in the room exists for them. Natsu would never have known how bright her eyes are as they twinkle up at him with the utmost respect and admiration, something that he has _never_ received from a girl.

Like, never. For some odd reasons, a little colour comes into his cheeks and his gizzards cannot cease to melt like rich dark chocolate. It's cringe-worthy to admit, but it… Actually doesn't feel so bad.

Lucy, with a light blush on her face also, quickly sobers up. Offering her hand out to Natsu who reluctantly accepts it, Lucy says in a completely different tone, "Sorry about my rudeness earlier; I said some things I didn't mean. I hope you don't take them to heart." She gives his hand an apologetic squeeze.

"N-No, that's quite alright," replies a still-pink Natsu, who can't seem to take his gaze off her face.

"That's better," Sting says approvingly. "OK, now let's start all over again. Introduce yourselves to each other."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, your Highness," Lucy curtsies demurely, unable to look away either. "I am very pleased… I mean, it's an honour to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Natsu responds automatically. He slowly kisses the top of her hand, noting how delicate it is and how silky her skin felt on his lips. In her chest, Lucy can feel the rhythm of her heartbeat going _ba__-dump_,_ ba__-dump_, _ba-dump_. Somehow, Natsu doesn't let go until, eventually, Lucy awkwardly breaks the contact.

"Um, I think I should just... Go and change for dinner," she tells them, looking at everyone else but him. She snatches a dress off the bed and hurries to get away from Natsu, the main reason for her burning cheeks. Unfortunately, her bra – the hot pink one with the poppy lace and satin trimmings, her favourite – falls out of the bundle and drops onto the floor.

_E__EK!_ Lucy screams in her head. _Oh God! Oh God! Oh my God! This can't be happening!_

Natsu instantly swoops down to pick it up, drunk with the scent of her filling his nose: wild berries and vanilla, coupled with the enticing hint of mixed spices. Red as a beetroot, Lucy quickly grabs the bra out of his trembling hands. She mutters her thanks and, hiding her embarrassment, dashes into the bathroom.

"Whoa, a surprise," Loke sighs in appreciation when the door closes with a click, "what a _terrific_ surprise. We have a **girl **as our room-mate and not just any girl – it's the daughter of Heartfilia Concern. Man, she is _fine_! Like an angel, but hotter."

Rogue, however, shakes his head disapprovingly. "Her brash personality does not correspond to her beautiful appearance. Would've preferred someone much quieter and less belligerent."

"I think Lucy would be wonderful company to have around," Sting defends. "I am an acquaintance of her father's, Mr Jude Heartfilia… A very talented man, Jude is. Her mother Lady Layla is a great beauty; never have I encountered a woman as compassionate as she. Lucy is the exact likeness of her so I have faith that mother and daughter possess the same delightful qualities. What do you think, Natsu?"

But Natsu is lost in his own forest of thoughts, something that he hasn't done since forever... "Hey, Natsu." Sting gives the latter a small push. "Are you listening to me?"

Natsu's black orbs lose their pensive expression. "Huh? What is it, Sting?"

A small remainder of pink on Natsu's cheeks gives Laxus enough reason to crack up a guffaw. "Could it be... He's in love with her?!"

"What?!" Natsu is shocked beyond comprehension. "In love? With _her_? What are you talking about, Laxus?"

"You're blushing," Laxus reminds him. "Who would've thought that a girl has finally got our Natsu hooked? A relief, dude." He kills himself from laughing too hard and collapses on the bed.

"Or perhaps he still has _that person_ on his mind...?" Loke wonders out loud but Rogue immediately shuts him up before he can say any more.

Anger manifests itself on Natsu's weather-beaten face and he looks at Loke so darkly that the young actor shivers in fear. "Don't you dare bring up _that person _to me. I **never** want to hear her name uttered again, do you hear?!"

Sting places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, smiling understandingly. "It's alright, Natsu. Don't lose your temper. Loke didn't mean to say it out loud; it was just a slip of a tongue. But, listen to me. You will need Lucy around as much as possible to move on and start anew. There's no need to bury yourself in the past and hide away. Lucy is a blessing in your life, Natsu; she can help you take a step forward into the future. Change will do you some good."

"As if I care for that spoilt brat," Natsu snaps, annoyed. "It's not like I _want_ to have her around. Just tell her to stay away from me." Shrugging Sting's hand off, Natsu angrily crosses the room and changes into a charming tuxedo for the welcoming dinner banquet that's always hosted on the first day of the students' return to school. The rest of them silently do the same and when they're ready, wait at the door for Lucy.

Out she steps into the room, dressed in the most spectacular gown anyone's ever seen and looking so gorgeous the four guys (apart from Natsu) drop their jaws. Not to mention, they're drooling. You can't exactly call the garment _indecent_ or what young people nowadays call it _skanky_, but the skin-tight fabric hugs her curves perfectly all the way to her waist while revealing a good portion of her large chest.

From there on, the chiffon fabric courses downwards in the perfect mermaid silhouette. The colour is the exact shade of bubbly champagne in a flute, but Lucy's favourite aspect about the dress is the beautiful tulle netting. It is embellished with large black lace flowers climbing up like a grape vine, then cascading over her collarbone. In accordance to the latest fashion, her waist is tapered to a narrow point and a sweep train trails two feet behind her.

Usually Natsu is indifferent to clothing on women but now that he has met Lucy and blushed as a result of her closeness, he can't help but notice how good it looks on her. He hasn't exactly fallen for Lucy but he can't seem to tear his eyes off of her either. As for Lucy, she catches sight of them looking stunned but mostly she's watching Natsu. Their eyes haven't met at all, but secretly he's masking that blush staining his cheeks by covering his mouth.

_He probably smelt something bad_, Lucy assumes. Rolling her eyes, she turns to the others. Oh yeah. Have you noticed Natsu has become what the Japanese call: a _tsundere_? According to an online dictionary (though I already know what it means, but I just wanted a better, more sophisticated definition), it says:

**Tsundere** (ツンデレ) _is a term in anime/manga otaku-moe culture. It's a character trait given to those whom express alternating feelings of hatred and love for a particular character, often one who is their secret love interest or crush._

Told you. That describes Natsu's feelings for Lucy, doesn't it? By the way, I'm loving the image of her dress.

Bashful at the amount of attention directed at her, an attractive shade of rose blossoms in Lucy's cheeks. "W-What is it?" she asks in a modest voice, self-consciously feeling her glowing face. "Does it look... Too much?" She does a small twirl for Sting, Loke, Laxus and Rogue to judge.

"Not at all, Lucy," Sting comforts her. "In fact, you took our breaths away and even almost stopped our hearts. Natsu, especially." Lucy gives a small smile but doesn't look at the said person, while he pretends to be interested in watching the black clouds secrete the romantic blue moon in the sky.

OK yeah, I know. There's no such thing as a '_blue moon_', but that sounded nice and I hope you're clever enough to understand what I mean.

"Who will come forward to lead this beautiful young woman tonight?" Sting asks the four guys in the room. Yet poor Loke, Rogue and Laxus are too intimidated by Lucy's immense beauty to ask her out. "Anyone?"

After a few boring minutes of no response from any of them, Natsu suddenly advances towards Lucy with a nonchalant look on his face and offers his arm to her.

"Eh?" Lucy is puzzled, hesitant, embarrassed and coy all at the same time. Again, infuriatingly, her heart increases speed. This time Lucy tries everything in her strength to ignore it, but fails miserably. She can collapse in a heap on the floor and never stand up again, like a paraplegic, if she would.

"Would you do me the honour of being my partner tonight, miss?" Natsu inquires in a voice so unlike the unchivalrous, curt character she disputed with two hours ago. All Lucy can think is that this may be his true princely nature... Not.

Throwing an indecisive glance at the others for guidance who just nod their heads (even though, deep inside, each of them are mentally screaming profanities and kicking themselves for not asking her out sooner because they've now lost her to **NATSU**! Geez!), Lucy timidly accepts his arm.

"Shall we go now?" Laxus says with a sigh, holding the door with his foot.

Lucy tears her gaze from Natsu to the muscular blonde-haired young man who grins at her and winks. She blushes again but manages to pinch herself and clear her head of all the daze. "Uh yes, let's go."

And that's what they do.

* * *

Like I said, Magnolia Faery Academy isn't just your typical, run-of-the-mill, co-educational private school around the corner. It's much more than that. And by that, it's not only because it has the most prestige, the most fame, the most money. Money (i.e. $$$) doesn't concern the students at all who already ARE fabulously rich, thanks to their famous daddies and mummies.

No.

People who had never attended this particular school have always wondered what made Magnolia Faery Academy so special. _It's just a school_, they'd say. But what makes it so special is its encouragement for bonds between people. Bonds enabled people to understand one another and experience the same pain, the same tears, the same happiness, the same love...

Oops. What the hell am I doing? Sorry for getting off track. This should have been in the first chapter. Eh, who cares? Let's just go on.

Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Loke, Laxus and Rogue are chauffeured in a limousine to the location where the dinner banquet is held. By the way, it's not in the school gym if that's what you expected. Rather, it's held at the old castle which has been abandoned for decades but is only ever reopened for special occasions such as private balls, weddings and the like. Even though the magnificent castle has been aging in the subsequent years, the landscape still looks as youthful and energetic as ever. All you can see is rolling grassy parklands and lakes reflecting the boastful sunset, and trees shedding their leaves for the coming winter. Lucy has been here before, many times, when she was little and her parents hosted functions.

But the sight of the establishment shining in its majestic glory never ceases to astound her. It is bigger than her mansion, of course, and much more ancient. Other cars pull up in front of the golden gates, where a glamorous red carpet is rolled out in preparation for the grand arrival of the guests. A few people are still filing into the castle doors when the appearance of Lucy and the guys' vehicle reaching the venue make them stop. Heads turn and masses of squealing can be heard, because obviously, who else will be arriving in a Lamborghini limo other than the five élite students of Magnolia Faery Academy?

However, loud gasps can be heard rippling throughout the crowd when Lucy in her dress emerges. "Who is _she_?" they ask one other as Natsu and the four young gentlemen lead Lucy onto the red carpet. "What's she doing with them? Is she Mr Dreyar's special guest? Or a foreign princess? Awesome!"

"Ah, there you are!" Lucy hears a familiar energetic yet creaking voice as the short headmaster of Magnolia Faery Academy, Baron Makarov Dreyar, salutes them. "Glad you've finally made it and in the many years, early. Oh, Miss Heartfilia! I am very pleased to meet you at last. I was detained this afternoon by matters I could not ignore, do forgive me."

"Did he say... _Heartfilia_?" a girl in the crowd whispers to her neighbour.

"As in Lucy Heartfilia, of Heartfilia Concern?"

"I think so. I recognise her from the photos in _Sorcerer Weekly_."

"Damn, she is HOT! That body!"

"But what is she doing with His Highness and the rest?"

"Beats me."

Makarov silences their curiosity. "Now, all you brats! Enough! Let's go in!"

The hall is twice as tall as Lucy's. On both sides the walls are covered with the loveliest tapestries Lucy has ever seen, displaying hunting scenes, court scenes, countryside scenes. Even a dragon or two have appeared! Everything sure is grand. Along the walls to her left and to her right is a line of marble pillars stretching to the far end of the hall.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Rogue falls in step with Lucy, who cannot break away from Natsu, also admiring the hall's extravagance. "It was designed by this famous architect called Johnplay Weistminister. Ever heard of him?" He turns to her eagerly.

"Um... I think so." Lucy thinks hard. "Maybe in art history... No, I'm lying. I've never heard of him."

But Rogue doesn't hear her. "Did you know that the designer of your house Heartfilia Mansion is actually his descendant, Amos Cladyrenne? In case you haven't noticed, both sides including the garden and the building are exactly the same. Weistminister and Cladyrenne both specialised in classical symmetrical style especially _bilateral symmetry _which is making both sides symmetrically similar."

"Oh, is that so? That's impressive. I've never realised. But how did you know all those details about my house?"

"From books, of course." Straightening his tie, he smiles a smile that's been craved by his fan-girls for years on end. "You didn't think I could read, did you?"

"N-No... I was just... Surprised. I thought I wouldn't find anyone here who loved reading as much as I did."

"You'd be stunned to know how many unpopular bookworms there are in this school. I'm one of the biggest but the queen reigning us with her bookish intelligence is Levy McGarden, the smartest girl in our grade. Her family is ranked eighth in the kingdom; they own the Script Medicinal Health Services."

Lucy makes a mental note to look for her during the banquet. Perhaps they can be friends.

Describing the interior of the venue as _impressive_ is an understatement. The intended theme decided by the student council this year is **Winter Wonderland**, although there have been some protests and recommendations for a warmer setting but I won't go into detail. All I can hint is that some forms of humorous violence was involved.

White and blue glitter rain down on everyone from above and sprinkle all over the floor like snow-flakes. Lucy can't believe her eyes: there are _genuine_ diamonds and sapphires stuck on the walls, making everything sparkle brightly in the low light.

She gasps and her clutch on Natsu's arm tightens. "Oh, it's so beautiful," Lucy sighs dreamily.

"It is..." Natsu unintentionally replies. For a minute they stare endlessly into each other's eyes but then look away quickly and go their separate ways to find their seats.

A small cute girl in a flattering white sleeveless cocktail dress, with low-cut V-neckline and ruched chiffon skirt held secure by a belt made of real gold, suddenly appears next to Lucy. Sparkly rhinestone hairpins stud her light blue hair. Maybe Lucy's face softens, because the smile on the girl's face turns into a welcoming grin. She winks.

"Hey there. Lu, isn't it? I was hoping to get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Levy, Levy McGarden. It's very nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends!"

"You too," Lucy smiles warmly. "Rogue told me all about you."

"Rogue?" the blue-haired girl echoes. "You mean, Rogue Cheney?"

Lucy laughs good naturedly. "He told me you liked to read and that you're the smartest person in the year."

"Did Rogue really mention me? Oh my gosh, how exciting! I can't believe he knows me! I'm not sure about being the smartest person in the year, but me liking to read is definitely true. I can't write at all but I just _love_ to read books!"

"Me too! I have a massive library full of books that I've collected over the years. I write a little as well. At the moment, I'm writing an adventure novel."_  
_

"Really? That's great, Lu! Can you let me read it someday?"

"But it's not good enough to show anyone yet..."

"Oh c'mon. Pretty please! You don't have to be so shy. What's the point in writing if no one can read it?"

"Except I'm not finished with it yet."

"Then can I be your first reader when it _is_ done?"

"If you say so... OK."

"Come sit with us, Lu. The seat next to mine is vacant. I want to introduce you to my friends! That's them over there, see?" Levy says excitedly, pointing to a group of people who wave and smile at Lucy.

"Sure, why not?"

Well, there _is_ reason why not.

"Just a minute, lady..." A young squire taps Lucy on the shoulder. "The baron Sir Dreyar calls for you to take your seat next to him with His Highness and the four gentlemen."

"Why me?" Lucy asks cluelessly.

He shakes his head. "I know not of the details, lady," he says. "I sincerely apologise."

"It's OK, Lu. You can go," Levy consents. "So, I'll see you around later? By the way, what dorm are you in? Maybe I'll stop by and we can hang out then?"

"I'm sorry I can't, Levy. Hopefully I can catch up with you tomorrow?"

"Sure then. Bye, Lu."


End file.
